<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Voyage At Shore by tea_petty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401322">Voyage At Shore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_petty/pseuds/tea_petty'>tea_petty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beach Sex, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Quickies, Skinny Dipping, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:42:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_petty/pseuds/tea_petty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Toni and she have a night picnic on the beach and wander further than they'd thought.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spain (Hetalia)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Voyage At Shore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted to my Tumblr; tea-pettiest</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>A picnic on the beach – there could hardly be anything more romantic, she thought.</p><p>The sand was warm like the sun had kissed it in the morning and left it to simmer in the afterglow.  Heat radiated through the blanket they’d set down and warmed her despite how the sun had already set.</p><p>Antonio had come prepared, with candles set in little glass bowls, sandwiches, and champagne.  They’d eaten at dusk, loving the privacy of this stretch of beach during the offseason. </p><p>They’d toasted as the sun had sunken beneath the horizon, the burial of another day at sea.</p><p>She was actually sipping the last of the wine now as she leaned her head on his shoulder, their bare feet slipping beneath the sand as they watched the waves crash to shore.  This must’ve been paradise; her mouth sweetened with champagne while Toni’s body heat radiated through his clothes, warming her as the sand did.  It was a sleepy sort of warmth and had this man’s presence not electrified her whenever they were even in the same room, she might’ve entertained the idea of taking a quick cat nap in his arms.</p><p>But she <em>was </em>so painfully aware of his presence next to her.</p><p>His body grounded her and unlike the sand, he was quite firm against her. </p><p>His skin was like silk, but beneath that, lay a play of muscle that was taut like whipcord, tempered from years of working and dancing, running with bulls, as he liked to joke, and vanquishing fearsome opponents.</p><p>His body was a road map of all he’d done, and she ached to know everywhere he’d been.  Her fingers traced idly as his bicep as she thought this and because her mind was elsewhere – perhaps planning a <em>road trip</em> of sorts, she hadn’t immediately noticed Toni watching her, at least not until he let his nose skim gently along the flat of her cheekbone.</p><p>Her heart leaped in her chest and she couldn’t help the smile that broke out across her face.</p><p>She was familiar with this gesture; it was his way of letting her know he was searching for a kiss.</p><p>The sound of crashing waves melted into the soft lull of his breath, which fanned against her.  He let out a soft hum as if testing his voice in his throat.   </p><p>After dinner, they’d fallen relatively quiet.  Certain moments were just too good for words.   </p><p>Most of these, she noted, had taken place with him, among the best of ones with words.</p><p>“<em>Amor</em>, “ he murmured and she looked over at him.   </p><p>Her face was downturned slightly, tucked into the gentle quiet of their intimacy.  Her eyes moved up his face; his chin, his full lips, the cute bend at his nose, and finally – those eyes.</p><p>She almost shivered as she met them.</p><p>“Yes, my love?”</p><p>He smiled at this endearment.   </p><p>“Kiss me?”</p><p>She let out the slightest little breath – the preface of an actual laugh. </p><p>Their hands reached up, slipping tenderly at shoulders and over jaws, holding each other with perfect synchronicity.  Her eyelashes fluttered shut as she pressed her lips to his, moving gently.  She loved the asking nature of her mouth against his; soft and imploring – because she knew he’d grant her most anything she wanted.</p><p>It was a fun game they played.</p><p>Both of her hands were at his jaw now and she gave a soft little caress. </p><p>Her tongue traced at his bottom lip and she felt her cheeks warm.  Of course though, as the game demanded, he opened up for her, and she was able to slip her tongue in right away.   </p><p>She sighed contented to taste her lover and the afternoon they shared. </p><p>His breath picked up and the heat inside of her focused; she knew what to ask for next.</p><p>“Mm, Toni,” she sighed into his mouth.</p><p>He made a little questioning noise, unwilling to break the kiss as she had.</p><p>She wasn’t sure how to put what she wanted into words.  How was she supposed to tell him that what she loved of him when the tenderness with which he held her, the carefulness with which his embrace doted on her, was exactly the thing she didn’t want right now.</p><p>This careful, delicate love – it did nothing for the fever burgeoning inside of her.</p><p>She shut her eyes, resolved to the pursuit of her pleasure. </p><p>Her hands moved from his jaw; she could feel the vigilance of his body as he tracked her movements.  Her hands smoothed at his firm chest, softly rumpling the collar of his white dress shirt before beginning to fidget at his buttons. </p><p>She hesitated, knowing this would prompt a reaction from him.   </p><p>She managed to get two buttons undone before he broke the kiss and his hands found hers.  Her heart sank.</p><p>“<em>Amor</em>,” his voice cloaked its reprimand in a soft tease.  “We aren’t in a good place to get into mischief right now.”</p><p>Her eyes were still shut.  She felt a silly, irrational shame wash over her and she damned it.   </p><p>“We never seem to be in a good place for mischief,” she sniffed, feeling like a small child in his arms, rather than his lover.</p><p>A soft chuckle rumbled in his chest, and Toni reached up to stroke the pad of his thumb across her cheek.</p><p>“We will soon, <em>amor</em>, but…not yet.”</p><p>She’d heard this adage of his several times, and truthfully, she didn’t understand what they were waiting for.  They’d already been out a few times and he’d certainly had no issues with <em>other</em> sorts of intimacies.  She had no idea why he shied away from her want.</p><p>The idea of going to bed alone that night, with her hand nestled between her thighs and the phantom of his good night kiss at her cheek was depressing.  She couldn’t do it.</p><p>She sighed and leaned back out of his grasp.  She focused on her own hands as they left his clothes in favor of her own.  Of course, she could feel Toni’s eyes on her as she did so.  She tried to ignore the emerald fire as she moved to undo the fastenings at the back of her dress.   </p><p>It was a bit of a difficult reach so it took a couple of moments. </p><p>Toni didn’t dare stop her.</p><p>“What are you-“</p><p>The garment loosened and she let the straps droop at her arms, shucking it off and letting it stay pooled as she stepped out of it.   </p><p>Toni clamped his hands over his eyes, the skin igniting into a restless pink beneath.</p><p>“I’m going for a swim,” she said.</p><p>The evening air was cool, though not chilly, as it hit her bare skin. </p><p>A heat retained from the general climate of the coast they were on.  She shed her inhibitions with her clothes and left them as empty, meaningless things in the sand.</p><p>“What? Right now?”</p><p>She turned to him her hands on her hips.  She felt surprisingly strong like this, towering above him on the beach in her cute underwear.  Her bra and panties matched – she’d had high hopes for tonight after all, and she’d be damned if she didn’t meet them, regardless of Antonio’s reservations.</p><p>“Listen, I really like you, and I really like this night, and it makes me feel brave.”</p><p><em>You make me feel brave</em>.  She wasn’t quite so fearless as to say this though.</p><p>“So yeah, I’m going skinny dipping.”</p><p>Toni was rendered mute and blind (his hands were still over his eyes), sentenced to hearing her pad off in the sand.</p><p>She had only walked off a few steps before she was turning back to him.</p><p>“You should come and join me if you were even half as in love with today as I was.”</p><p>At this, Toni was struck, and his hand slowly dropped away from his face. </p><p>When he looked up, she was running towards the water.  The wind had strewn her hair into a dusky halo around her.  He really liked the way her ass looked in that underwear, which had ridden up and revealed a generous amount of the bare swells of either cheek. </p><p>He was staring, watching the nearly hypnotic flounce of her body as she moved towards the water; she was glorious.  He felt warm.</p><p>He hadn’t caught himself in his stare until she paused at the water’s edge, her hands reaching up to unclasp the back of her bra before she shrugged it off, and abandoned it.  He watched, his throat bobbing tightly as he swallowed, while she dragged her panties down her legs.  Then she was taking off into the water again, kicking her underwear and some sand back as the water climbed up her body with each step.</p><p>Antonio recalled several times in which he’d been jealous of the ocean; its incontestable freedom, its unquestionable power – and here, as it slipped against places on her body that he could only fantasize about.</p><p>His own trousers felt tight.  He ached to follow her.  From where he was sitting now, he could see her in the water, submerged up to just below her shoulders.  She turned to him, her arm lifting out of the water to give him a wave.</p><p>He imagined the chill of the water against her soft, supple skin, imagined the salt of her sweat mixing with that of the ocean.  He’d bet her body would be tight from the cold, her nipples hard, her thighs tense.</p><p>She <em>had</em> said he could join her.  Though, she wasn’t aware of his true colors; the last time he’d relinquished himself to the ocean, he’d been almost a completely different man. </p><p>She was used to him obeying her wants, he was used to taking what was the object of his own.</p><p>His cock strained against his jeans.</p><p>She was not like the usual company he kept at sea; she wasn’t one he’d want to use foul language in front of, or throw around.  When he was with her, his desire to be a better man felt believable.  Holding her hand felt was a thousand leagues away from a man who used to conquer for sport. </p><p>Kissing her was like washing the blood from his hands entirely.  What would happen if he went in there for her and lost himself? Would he come out awash in red? Would he find himself back aboard a galleon?</p><p>He really, really wanted to join her though.</p><p>Could that be enough? He knew it would be for her.  Maybe it could be for him.</p><p>Toni was on his feet and heading towards the water himself before he fully realized what he was rushing towards.  His fingers were impatiently tugging the buttons of his shirt loose, wrenching the garment off as he kicked at his trousers.  He left his clothes in a sandy pile where the water came dangerously close to wetting them; though he couldn’t be bothered with that now.   </p><p>He stepped into the water, venturing further and further, focusing on the wide smile she was giving him as he drew nearer.  The water slapped against him like an icy hand guiding him in. </p><p>with each step, he felt himself slip away from the earth’s grasp, and into the water’s.  It pulled at him; stepping forward was easier than stepping back for a multitude of reasons.</p><p>He paused in front of her, the water rising to about mid-chest on him.  He felt a flutter of excitement, made more shocking and solid by the cold water.  Though it was clear, he couldn’t bring himself to look down at the shivery mirages of their bare forms beneath the surface.</p><p>“You came,” she beamed.</p><p>“I wasn’t going to leave you out here by yourself.”</p><p>At this, she looked back towards the shore.  From here, it looked like an opaque mass of purple-black, painted by the tail ends of twilight and primed for the beach at night.</p><p>“Speaking of which…we are here alone, right? Like, you don’t think anyone could…watch us?”</p><p>At this, Toni startled.</p><p>“<em>Dulzura</em>…this was your idea.”</p><p>She gave him an indignant little glare, her mouth pinching petulantly, her eyebrows furrowing.</p><p>“That doesn’t mean I want God and everyone to <em>see</em>.”</p><p>Toni snorted.</p><p>“I’m pretty sure God can see,” he took a step forward and leaned down to brush a kiss to her lips before his cheek was skimming against hers and his mouth was at her ear.  “But I’ll defend your honor if anyone else can.”</p><p>The kiss was cold and trembling.  Just below the surface of the water, he felt something of hers, brush against something of his; it was so fast though, that it was impossible to tell what.  His cock ached, both from the cold and his arousal.</p><p> “Anyway, it’s nighttime.  No one else is here, and even if they were, they wouldn’t be able to see us.”</p><p>She studied him in the dark, the movement of the water around them filling the silence that passed.</p><p>“Oh?” she finally asked.  “No one can see? You’re sure?”</p><p>“Mostly.”</p><p>She was quiet again, and Toni could tell this was going somewhere.</p><p>“…Can you?”</p><p>It wasn’t so dark that he <em>couldn’t</em> see.</p><p>“Well, I-“</p><p>Her hand groped blindly in the water and Toni let out a choked noise as she brushed dangerously close to his erection.  On the next try, her hand brushed at his hipbone, and then finally, her hand found his.  Toni let her guide his hand up, just beneath the surface of the water.</p><p>When she pressed his palm against something soft, his cock twitched.</p><p>When he said her name, it came out thin and sharp, between his teeth, which were set on edge.  She squeezed her fingers around his, and he felt the weightiness of her breast; even cold and wet, she was agonizingly soft.</p><p>Her breath caught, though he didn’t hear that immediately.   </p><p>When her hand fell away from his, he kept softly fondling at the soft swells of her chest.  His fingers found her nipples and stroked gently; he’d been right, they were hard and pebbled beneath his touch.</p><p>She moaned at his ministrations, her head falling back and her body sagging.  Toni stepped forward to catch her with his own, his other hand finding her hip and anchoring her to him.</p><p>“<em>Dios mío</em>, you temptress-“</p><p>She lurched forward and brought her mouth to his.</p><p>Her arms slipped around his neck, and with the weightlessness of the water, it was easy for her to wrap her legs around his waist without his help.  With her entire body pressed against him, he felt his arousal pound with renewed fervor. </p><p>He ground his erection against her, his tip catching the silky wetness of her even underwater.   </p><p>“Mm, I want to-“</p><p>“Do it,” she whispered against his mouth, her hands reaching up to brace at the sides of his face, her nose still pressed to his.</p><p>“It might hurt,” he warned.   </p><p>The water laid waste to the natural slip of her slick, but she wasn’t thinking of that now; she just wanted to feel him inside her, wanted to feel him want her, his pulse tucked between her thighs.</p><p>“Just put it in, Toni.”</p><p>He held her close as he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, momentarily reverting back into his earlier softness.  His lips moved against her; he kissed her fervently as he reached into the water to palm his length and guide it into her.</p><p>He went slowly, and even as the engorged head of his cock pushed between her lower lips, she felt the start of that stretching pain.   </p><p>He felt her tense, and so he let his hips move on autopilot and focused on kissing her.  He wanted to put her at ease, wanted to loosen her up with the soft malleability of his mouth on her.   </p><p>“Relax,” he breathed.</p><p>She let out a little pained whimper, but she pressed her hips back against him, trying to speed up the process of easing himself into her.</p><p>Her tight, velvet heat clamped around him, and every inch he ventured into her, was like being born again.   </p><p>Whatever version of himself that haunted him when he was alone was purged by the fire in his blood.  His heart thudded, jockeyed by how it felt to be hilted inside of her, and tempered by the pressure of the water at his chest.</p><p>Her grasp on him was tight too; her fingers pinched into his back. </p><p>He felt her hold tremble with tension and imagined her joints white with the strain.  He held her tighter, his hand at her hip moving to scoop at the bend of her back, gathering her to him.</p><p>She broke the kiss and buried her face into his shoulder. </p><p>Because they were already wet, the hot slip of a few tears fell unnoticed.  Her breath was hot against his chilled skin and came in rushed pants.  When he moved inside of her, she tensed in his arms.</p><p>“<em>Ah-</em>” </p><p>It was more pain than pleasure.  He jerked his hips, jostling her on him, and letting the diluted gravity underwater shift her gently back down his length.  The burn of fucking without lubricant sent abrasive heat rippling through her.  The heat of their coupling, the lone semblance of warmth in the water, amplified the pleasure of being inside of her.</p><p>Toni thrust into her, anchoring her in his grasp, moving her at a pace and roughness entirely of his own control, though he wasn’t very rough at all.   </p><p>Her grip on him was still tight, but with each stroke, the pain seemed to loosen its hold on her, and she had more room to settle into the delicious friction of him inside.  She sat nestled in his arms like she belonged there.</p><p>Toni’s body canted against hers, and when the water pulled them, they seemed to pull back, starting a current of their own in their pursuit of release.</p><p>His hips slapped against hers in slow motion, and from there, it was just the sweet, sweet, drag of him inside of her.  The heat of his skin made it heaven to be in his arms, and the rub of her bare chest to his only flared her arousal, adding to the pulsing heat between her legs.   </p><p>The fever inside of them lapped at them as the ocean did.  There were waves around them and waves inside of them, and she was getting so lost in these waves that she was clenching around him several times before she realized how close she was.</p><p>“<em>Oh</em>-”</p><p>Toni grunted and then he was pulling her harder against him, forcing through the resistance of the water.</p><p>He twitched inside of her, and his grip on her grew hard, the bruising roughness only placing her closer to her climax.</p><p>“Are you going to come for me?”</p><p>She had no interest in words then and there.  She squeezed around him, first willingly, and then without trying.  Toni thrust into her, pushing past her tightness, and in the next inward stroke, she stiffened around him.</p><p>He felt the coiled heat inside of him unfurl at the pulsating heat, and then he spilled inside of her.   </p><p>The temperature difference made coming sublime – but the movement of the water dispelled it much quicker too.  Then it was just them clutching each other while static fizzled and popped inside their tired, cold limbs.  She shivered in his arms, and he held her closer, pressing a kiss to the hollow of her ear.</p><p>“We should go and get you warmed up,” he said, enunciating his adoration with another soft kiss to her mouth.</p><p>She still wasn’t ready to speak.  She nodded and ducked her face into his shoulder.</p><p>Toni hugged her tight, unable to keep the grin off his face as he turned towards shore and started them on their journey landward.</p><p>When the water came up to his waist, brightness beamed into his eyes, and one of his hands left her wet, nude form to half shield him from the glare.</p><p>Toni winced, and her, having felt the movement, raised her head, groggy.</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“Who’s out there?” A gruff voice called from the shore.</p><p>Toni’s stomach dropped.  Shit.</p><p>“Police!” A similar-sounding voice barked.   </p><p>Toni was hyperaware of how close the water was to exposing his softened cock.</p><p>“The beach closed about a half-hour ago.”</p><p>In his arms, her face planted into his shoulder again, this time, intending to stay hidden until the cops left.  She was mostly covered, though one step forward, and everyone would’ve gotten a generous look at her ass – which Toni wasn’t crazy about.</p><p>When his eyes adjusted, Toni gave the officers a sheepish grin.</p><p>“Sorry gentlemen,” he swallowed.  His throat felt raw.  “We lost track of time.”</p><p>The closest officer peered at them from over a bushy mustache shot with silver.</p><p>“Right.  Well, you still have to get out now.”</p><p>“Yes, yes, of course.”  </p><p>No one moved and Toni cleared his throat.</p><p>“It’s just, ah – officer, we’re uh, we could use some privacy.”</p><p>The officer looked unamused and continued to glower at them, unimpressed.  Toni was really getting cold now, and his arms were getting tired.  He cleared his throat again.</p><p>“My lady friend needs to get her clothes, you see,” in his arms, she whimpered.  She had half a mind to retreat back into the ocean and take her chances sleep-swimming. </p><p>“And it would be preferable that she get them without you watching.  Hm?”</p><p>Toni was still grinning apologetically at the officer, who glared him down, eyes sweeping over their slick bodies and the way the white-foam surface of the water teased at the V set between his hips.</p><p>“Fine,” he grumbled, pulling his light away.  “But make it quick.  The beach is closed.”</p><p>“Of course, officer.”</p><p>They were once again bathed in night as they climbed the sandy slope of the shore.  She shivered again in his arms, and Toni hurried towards the picnic blanket, needing to at least get her somewhat dry and covered; he’d have to come back for his clothes and her underwear.</p><p>“I <em>told</em> you I’d defend your honor,” he laughed into her damp hair and she groaned, still mortified.</p><p>The sound floated up and disappeared into the sky; where it had room to swim among the stars that were starting to flicker and awaken.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>